xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Nurse Joy(EP229)
Ash wonders what will hatch from his Egg. He says that all he wants is that the Pokémon will be healthy. It also seems like he's not the only one interested in the Egg. Team Rocket spies on them, also daydreaming about what's inside the Egg. Meowth thinks it might be a legendary Pokémon, like Articuno, Zapdos, or Moltres, but the others think that can't happen. Later, some storm clouds start to form, causing Pikachu to get excited from the electricity. Brock says that there is a Pokémon Center nearby and they should get there as soon as possible. Their pace is decided when a bolt of lightning strikes nearby. It looks like that bolt hit Team Rocket, ruining their plan. It starts to pour and the gang runs for that Pokémon Center Brock mentioned. When they get there, they are greeted by Nurse Joy, who gives them a room. They decide to hit the hay and turn in. When the lights are out, Team Rocket, who is waiting just outside the Center, decides to make their way in. Meowth picks the lock on the outside door and they go in. Every so often Wobbuffet just comes in a makes a loud shout, which ends up getting him beaten down. Finally they make it to Ash's room, and Meowth picks that lock as well. They wonder how they can easily get the Egg, so they hook Meowth to a fishing pole. They sneak their way in, then Brock starts talking, except it's only in his sleep. Then they fuss over who gets credit for the Egg. Through all this, Togepi wakes up and starts using Metronome. Before Team Rocket could finish, the Egg teleports away just outside the center, leaving them baffled.Then they notice Wobbuffet eating an apple. They forget about the Egg and want to know where it got the food, which Wobbuffet points to a basket of fruit in the kitchen down the hall. Rushing to the kitchen, Team Rocket falls flat on their faces. Later outside, where the Egg is teleported, a Kangaskhan Joey walks to it and taps it a couple of times before its mother comes along. The Kangaskhan takes a look at the Egg, then puts it in her pouch along with the Joey.Ash is dreaming about the Egg, only a lot larger. It begins to crack and open, breaking into another Egg, and then it breaks into another, and it keeps going until there's nothing left. After that, Ash wakes up and walks over towards the table on which his Egg was sitting, only to see that it is not there. He looks around but can't find any trace of the Egg. Misty and Pikachu get up wondering what's going on, Ash tells them. Brock goes off talking in his sleep again, then Joy knocks on the door wondering what happened. The next day, all of them wait outside for Officer Jenny (EP299) to come by. Ash tells her about his missing Egg and Jenny says that she can solve this one right out, they don't call her the Great Police Detective for nothing. A Chansey comes by to see what's going on and Jenny thinks maybe one of the Chansey may have it. Joy checks them out and none of them do. Jenny tries another idea, she gets out her Growlithe in order to search for clues. The Growlithe sniffs Ash to get his scent and then runs off. The only thing that the Growlithe finds is the case. They head back to check out the room. Jenny notices Misty's Togepi. She gets another idea that it was Brock who stole the Egg. She explains that Ash and Misty both had an Egg, but Brock never did. So late at night, he stole the Egg while everyone was asleep. They believe her at first, but stop her as she tries to arrest Brock. Misty points out scratch marks on the doorknob before they leave. Jenny states that Brock must have scratched the knob to make it look like someone else picked the lock. Jenny continues to march off with Brock, but Joy says that there were also scratch marks on the knob on the outside door. Now it can't be Brock since he was inside the whole time. Jenny decides to use her Jumpluff for another investigation. The Jumpluff sprinkles some pollen onto the floor, which shows the shoeprints. Jenny checks out everyone's shoes and starts to look around. They then notice that the shoeprints are way out of reach of the table. Jenny has Jumpluff sprinkle the hallway. Jenny then comes up with a Pokémon footprint. She thinks it was a Suicune, but obviously, it must be Meowth's. Later on, they see four faceprints, Team Rocket's faceprints! Team Rocket hears the investigation. while they're still in the kitchen, Ash and his friends run to the door. Team Rocket holds it steady but lets go as soon as everyone tries to tackle the door down and they run off. They lose Team Rocket at first, but not before finding their footprints in the road. They are soon stopped by Kangaskhan. Brock tells everyone to look, because Ash's Egg is in its pouch. Ash tells the Kangaskhan that the Egg is his, so the Kangaskhan sniffs it, then Ash and lets Ash take it. Jenny figures that when Team Rocket was running away with the Egg, the Kangaskhan stopped them and fought them for it. Just as this little scene happens, Team Rocket swipe it for real with a hand in their balloon. Jessie sends out Arbok to try to stall them for a while but the Kangaskhan uses Dizzy Punch, sending it all the way back. Jenny calls out her Growlithe to use Flamethrower on the hand, causing it to drop the Egg. Ash runs up to catch the Egg, and when he does, he tells Pikachu to let out a Thunderbolt, blowing up the balloon and sending Team Rocket blasting off. They thank Kangaskhan afterwards for her help and later that evening the gang sets off to Mahogany Town. Screenshots 469-3.jpg 468-2.jpg 049-1464991637.jpg 050-1464991637.jpg 051-1464991637.jpg 052-1464991638.jpg 056 (1).jpg 152 (1).jpg 302-1464991639.jpg 304-1464991639.jpg 305-1464991639.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Red Hair Category:Medical Core Category:Twins Category:Johto Region Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Screenshots Category:Siblings